


1,000 Piece Puzzle and Pizza

by danrdarrenc



Series: Date Night In A Jar [3]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc





	1,000 Piece Puzzle and Pizza

"Daddy?" Ari blinked up at Will who was standing in the kitchen with a bunch of take-out menus in his hand.

"What’s up, Little Lady?" Will smiled down at her.

"Can we do this puzzle tonight?" She held up a jigsaw puzzle box.

"A thousand pieces? That’s a big task. Sure you’re up for it?" Will cocked his eyebrow and smirked a little.

“‘Course she is,” Sonny answered from where he was already clearing off the kitchen table to make room for them to do the puzzle. “We’ll help her.”

Ari beamed, ran over to Sonny to give him a hug (“Thank you, Papa!”), and dropped the box onto the table. 

Will chuckled and pulled the pizza store’s menu out of the take-out stacks he was holding. 

Fifteen minutes later, Will, Sonny, and Arianna were sitting together at the kitchen table, which was covered with a mess of individual puzzle pieces and some they had managed to piece together at the center, small spaces at the edge of the table cleared for their plates of pizza.


End file.
